Kirara Amanogawa
Kirara Amanogawa (天ノ川 きらら Amanogawa Kirara?) is one of the protagonist of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13 year old girl who is a very fashionable popular model. Her alter ego is Cure Twinkle (キュアトゥインクル Kyua To~uinkuru?), the Princess of Stars. Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:13 *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Purple *Hair Color:Brown (Kirara), Orange with dark orange ombre and red streaks (Cure Twinkle) *Homeland:Yumegahama *Relatives:Stella Amanogawa (Mother), Ken Takamagahara (Father) *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Alias:Cure Twinkle *Theme Color:Yellow (Main), Purple (Sub) *Voice Actor:Hibiku Yamamura History Becoming Cure Twinkle Knowing that she has the Princess Perfume, Haruka, Minami, Puff and Aroma find the class she was in to talk to her, but she brushes them off. Later, the group goes to Yumegahama Town, where Kirara was doing a photo shoot, when Close appears with a Zetsuborg. The two Cures defeat it and confront Kirara about the perfume and she returns it to them, thinking it was a gift from a fan. Still determined to find out if she is the third Pretty Cure, they attend a fashion show she is participating in. In her dressing room, Kirara finds a Dress Up Key in her make up case and decides to wear it as a necklace. During the second part of the show, Close appears again and creates a Fashion Model Zetsuborg and it starts to attack, causing everyone except for Kirara and the two Cures to evacuate. The two transform, but are defeated, so Kirara took matter into her own hands to protect her show. Suddenly, her Dress Up Key reacts and Aroma hands her the Princess Perfume and she transforms into Cure Twinkle, quickly dispatching of it with Twinkle Humming. However, even after the other Cures ask her to join the team, she returns the perfume yet again, saying she was too busy to be a Pretty Cure. In the next episode, Haruka tried to persuade her to join but she still refuses, showing her how busy she is. After audition has passed, she learned that both Haruka and Minami fighting off the Zetsuborg. She transform into Cure Twinkle and fend off the Zetsuborg with the help of Flora and Mermaid and she defeat it with Twinkle Humming. She later gain partnership with them as they call each other's first name. Appearance She has brown hair tied into two low pigtails. She wears a purple headband and yellow star earrings. Her eye color is purple. She wears a yellow off the shoulder shirt that has a frilly front and sleeves with the hem of her shirt tying into a bow. She wears teal and turquoise striped shorts and cream-colored wedged sandals. In the summer, she wears a ruffly sleeveless top that ties in the back with the layered frills colored a different shade of yellow and some blue denim shorts and yellow sandals. She also wears a yellow headband. In the winter, she wears a yellow long-sleeve sweater with holes in the shoulders along with blue shorts, orange stockings and brown chunky-heeled boots. As Cure Twinkle, her hair grows longer and turns orange, with a darker orange ombre along the top with two red streaks on the sides of her bangs, and light yellow pom-poms tied around the middle of the pigtails. She also wears a gold and cream-colored tiara. Her dress is yellow with light yellow and white accents, an orange belt with a star in front and purple frills in the skirt. Along her chest is a purple bow with a gold brooch and there looks to be a light yellow bow in the back. Her accesories include a light yellow frilly choker and cream-colored armbands, short cream-colored gloves with orange bands around the wrist, thigh-length cream and yellow-colored boots and yellow star-shaped earrings. When she changes into her Mode Elegant forms, her skirt lengthens to the floor and it is yellow with purple, light purple and white layers inside and star-shaped beading on each side. As an adult in Episode 50, she achieved becoming a top model in Paris. She's shown wearing a yellow outfit with small star earrings, a gold bracelet, a navy blue purse, and a white headband. Her hair is now cut short, reaching past her shoulders. Personality She is a freshman at Noble Academy who is a "my pace" sort of girl and is very fashionable. She is active as a model every day, appearing in magazines and fashion shows. Her dream is to be a top model, and she has the strength to pursue it head on. Relationships Haruka Haruno Her teammates. She call Haruka "HaruHaru" because of her full name. Minami Kaido They are not very close but they share friendly relationship. Stella Amanogawa Her mother. Who graduated from academy and inspired to become a modal like her. She is invited to do a fashion show with Kirara. During practice, Kirara stumbles on the runway and starts to feel the pressure of working with her mother. This causes a rift in their relationship as she wanted to be as perfect as Stella but she did not want to help. On the night of the show, Twilight and Shut appear before it starts and captures Stella, creating mother and daughter Zetsuborgs. As the battle continued, Cure Twinkle vowed to protect her mother's dream, which was to walk the runway with her daugher. Her determination causes the Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key to appear and uses it to help defeat the Zetsuborgs. Their relationship was then mended as they both walked the runway and Kirara officially proclaims that she wanted to be just like her mother. Towa Akagi The two were initially an enemy. In episode 24, it was revealed that the two of them are roommates. They had a hard time getting along at first due to Towa's lack of knowledge and Kirara's busy modeling schedule. But by the end of the episode, they are friends. Ken Takamagahara Her father. Who has gone to Hollywood to become an actor and allow her to spend time with Stella. Powers She transform into Cure Twinkle with Princess Perfume. She possess star based atttack. Other Powers *'Twinkle Humming '(トゥインクルハミング To~uinkuru Hamingu?) She need the Crystal Princess Rod to perform together along with Cure Flora and Mermaid. *'Full Moon Humming' (フルムーンハミング Furu Mūn Hamingu?) Upgrade version of Twinkle Humming. She need the Crystal Princess Rod to perform it as well as switch to Mode Elegant. *'Meteor Humming' (ミーティアハミング Mītia Hamingu?) Upgrade version of Full Moon Humming. Also require Crystal Princess Rod and perform it with Mode Elegant with Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key. *'Galaxy Chorus' (ギャラクシーコーラス Gyarakushī Kōrasu?) Upgrade version of Meteor Humming. She need Music Princess Palace to perform it with Mode Elegant along with Premium Galaxy Dress Up Keys. *'Trinity Explosion' (トリニティーエクスプロジオン Torinitī Ekusupurojion?) Upgrade version of Trinity Lumiere. Also require Crystal Princess Rod with Cure Flora and Mermaid. *'Eclat Espoir' (エクラエスポワール Ekura Esupowaru?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Premium Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Flora, Mermaid and Scarlet. *'Grand Printemps' (グランプランタン Guran Purantan?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Royal Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Flora, Mermaid and Scarlet. *'Halloween Eclair' (ハロウィンエクレール Harou~in Ekurēru?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Halloween Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Flora, Mermaid and Scarlet. Etymology Amanogawa (天ノ川?): Ama (天''?) means 'sky', which is probably a reference to how stars are in the sky. ''No (ノ''?) means 'in' while ''Gawa (川''?) means 'river'. So, the full meaning of "Amanogawa" is 'River in the sky' or 'Milky Way', which is a more suitable meaning because of how Kirara is the Princess of Stars. '''Kirara' (きらら?) mean either 'mica' or 'isinglass'. It sounds very similar to "kirakira" which means 'sparkly' or 'glittery'. Cure Twinkle means the source of light, shines with a flickering light and glimmer. Trivia *Her birthday is September 12. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Virgo. *She is the first yellow Cure to be a popular model. *She is the third yellow Cure after Cure Muse and Cure Rosetta to have orange hair in Pretty Cure form. *She is the first Cure to wear earrings in civilian form. *She is the second Cure who represents stars, following Cure Fortune. *She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, following Ellen Kurokawa, Nao Midorikawa, Rikka Hishikawa and Iona Hikawa. *However, she is the first Pretty Cure to have the character pronounced as "gawa". *She is the third Cure to have three Japanese characters in her surname, preceded by Urara Kasugano and Itsuki Myoudouin. *Coincidentally, they are all yellow-themed Cures, the third member of their teams and have twintails in their Cure forms. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, she is based off the character Zhinü/Orihime, the titular Weaver Girl from the folk tale The Weaver Girl and the Cowherd, which is also the mythos behind the Tanabata festival in Japan. *She is the third Pretty Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight and her teammate, Cure Flora. *Unlike the Haruka and Minami, she has her ombre at the top, while the others have it at the bottom of their hair. (Except Towa) *She is the only Cure in the team to not have a sibling. *She is the first yellow Cure to have purple, blue, and pink as accent colors. *She is the third Cure who refuses to become a Pretty Cure and join the team after her first transformation, following Cure Passion and Cure Beat. **It is noted that she did not join at first simply because she could not fit being a Cure in her schedule, while the other two didn't because of their regrets of what they did in the past. Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character